You'll Be In My Heart
by Sanumarox123
Summary: Okay, so I posted this before. But it got deleted and I had to re-post it with a disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock or You'll Be In My Heart, Phil Collins. Zevie fluff.


**So I deleted this story, but I hope if I put a disclaimer up the admin won't alert me again.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOW TO ROCK OR YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART, Phil Collins. I only own the plot and this FF account.**

**Anyway. I know a lot of you have read it again but I just HAD to post it again.**

**Stevie's thoughts:**

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

**He'd always been there for her: Throughout her mom's illness, which had slowly killed her. He'd held her hand and comforted her; took her to fun places; going out to get ice cream. And that kindness which she didn't see in him when he was with anyone else is what made her fall for him.**

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

**He'd always been there. Everywhere. When she got the news that her father had killed himself after her mother's death, he was there outside her window, ready to comfort her again. He did it tirelessly. And the fact that he never got tired of her crying, laughing, yelling, and different moods made her fall for him.**

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

**She always put up a brave façade, trying to show that nothing got to her, but in reality she was a weak spirit at heart. He always got her to let down her wall, and that made her fall for him.**

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

**Ever since the first day they met on their street when he moved in when they were just six, she had always been mesmerized by his chocolate brown eyes that seemed to make her weak in the knees. The way that he could make her do things she would never do in front of anyone else made her fall in love with her best friend.**

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

**Always. He would always be in her mind and heart at all times. When they practiced, it was all she could do not to yell out to him, "I'm in love with you!" And the way he made her be a girl-girl made her fall in love with Zander Robbins.**

**Zander's thoughts:**

Why can't they understand

The way we feel?

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different but,

Deep inside us

We're not that different at all

**He knew how he felt, but he didn't know how she felt. Everyone expected them to already be dating because the two of them spent all their time together and were always hand in hand. But no, they just didn't know the concept of 'personal space'. He personally loved the closeness and security he felt in their friendship, but he wanted more. Usually, he could ask a girl out, but he couldn't get the nerves up with this girl. And the fact that this girl made him feel challenged made him fall in love with her.**

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

**She was always on his mind, and that drove him crazy. He thought he could get over her but after a few months realized she would never go away. And the way that she was always there made him fall in love with her.**

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other

To have, to hold

They'll see in time I know

**He needed her. She completed the part of him that he couldn't seem to reach without her help. She taught him not to be so selfish and to care about others. The way she changed him made him fall in love with her again and again.**

'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart From this day on Now and forever more

**From the first day on, he loved the girl that made him feel special. Always. Forever. She made him a better person. And that's why he fell in love with her.**

When destiny calls you You must be strong I may not be with you But you've got to hold on They'll see in time I know We'll show them together

**He worried about her when he wasn't with her. When he comforted her and held her, he knew he had to be there for her. There was always a part of him that always worried about the future: What would happen while they were in college? Would she get along all right? And he knew the answer: She would. She always did. But he also knew that they needed each other. And the way she made him think about serious things made him fall for Stevie Baskara.**

**Both thoughts:**

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on Now and forever more

**Then one day, the day of graduation, he decided to sing her something. Something they'd both been thinking since they were six:**

'_Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart) No matter what they say (I'll be with you) You'll be here in my heart, I'll be there always Always_'

**The response was to sing the last verse of the song that they both loved since the very first night he'd been there to help her through a tough time:**

'_I'll be with you I'll be there for you always Always and always Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always'_

**And the fact that they both faced away from each other during the verse and as a result saw only the other as they finished the song was the reason the pair turned till they were facing each other. Their noses only a few inches apart, they completed their last 'Dearest Wish' item on their 'Wishes' list.**

**They kissed each other with feelings of love, relief, excitement, and passion, which had been the foundations of their relationship for years, even if they didn't know it.**

**So, many years later, when their children asked how they found each other, they looked at each other and laughed while replying, "We were always together, but it took Phil Collins to make us realize it. And our hearts."**

_**Fine**_

Horrible. But I just had to post this. Again.

Anyway, look for a new chapter of The Gaiane Brothers next week!

~Allysa


End file.
